Invisible!
by Clahh Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen era apaixonado por Tânia Denali. Bella, por sua vez, era apaixonada por Edward. Que acontecerá, se a família Cullen, Halle e Swan se juntarem para uma viagem? Irá Edward notar Bella ou continuará vidrado em Tânia? *Péssimo resumo*
1. Chapter 1

-Bella!!! Acordaaaa!!!- Dizia-me Alice, ao passar as mãos por a minha cara.

Eu não estava realmente a dormir, só estava, hum… concentrada? Éh, talvez concentrada fosse a palavra correcta.

-Vamos, o Jasper já me ligou duas vezes!!! – Dizia a pequena impaciente.

-Ok…Ok!! Vamos. – Disse ao acordar da minha "concentração"…Haha! Que palavra fui eu arranjar para descrever que estava a olhar o rapaz mais perfeito, lindo e hum… será que já disse perfeito?! Do universo e arredores!

Sem nem pensar mais, comecei a sentir algo a puxar-me!

-ALICE! Eu sei andar sozinha, ok?! E só por acaso…até sei o caminho!!! - Disse ao me tentar me libertar da pequena mão dela que me puxava em direcção á cantina. Poxa, Alice tinha 17 anos, tal como eu, apesar da sua pequena estrutura de fadinha, tinha força…

Ela acabou por me libertar e juntas fomos até a cantina. Tal como já esperávamos o meu irmão e os Halle já estavam na nossa mesa. Eles já comiam e para lhes fazer companhia fui buscar também o meu almoço. Alice seguiu-me com a finalidade de ir buscar algo para comer também.

Não estava com muita fome, e a comida que havia não era grande coisa, então peguei uma sandes e uma coca-cola.

Peguei no tabuleiro e fui-me sentar ao lado do Emm, meu irmão mais velho.

-Belinha, então, novidades?! Já caíste muitas vezes hoje ou conseguiste-te segurar?

-Haha! –Ri cinicamente. Como o meu querido irmão adoravaa gozar com a minha falta de equilíbrio!!! Alias, Emmett adorava gozar com tudo! Era difícil ,era ,ver ele falar serio!

-Ah! Emm. Hoje consegui me segurar, mas e tu? Conseguis-te vir para a escola sem ver o Barney ou faltas-te á primeira aula para poderes ver até ao final?!

-HII! Essa doeu maninha! Mas por acaso…

-Foi por isso que faltas-te á primeira aula Emmett Swan? – Perguntou Rosalie furiosa. Éh! O meu irmão era estranho! E Rosalie era sua namorada. Mas pelo que Rose me contou eles hoje para a primeira aula iam apressentar um trabalho juntos e ele não podia faltar. Só que, pelos vistos o Barey estava mais interessante do que as aulas do ou seja o professor de História!

-Oba!! Sim foi por isso! – Com a confissão a Rose jogou-lhe um olhar mortal… Ai se o olhar mata-se! Ok! Fui eu que ateiei o fogo, mas não esperava que fosse verdade! - Oh Ursinha, hoje deu um especial do Barney em que apareceu a Demi Lovato e talz.. eles até iam fazer uma festa… Tu sabe que eu adoro o Barney! E não podia perder o episodio especialíssimo de hoje! Não fica xateada, não..- Dizia o Emm a fazer biquinho. Como podia um rapaz de 18 anos faltar á escola para ver um episodio do Barney?! Não sabem… Pois eu também, não… Mas vindo do Emm, também não tentem entender, não vale a pena! Acreditem, eu já tentei e não deu em NADA!!!

A Rose acabou desculpando do Emm, e quando o almoço já estava no final, os "casaizinhos" deram numa de mostrar á Bella que ela estava a mais… Ou começaram a curtir, como perferirem. E como sempre eu ficava a olhar.

Se ao menos ele quisesse… AHHH! Não vagueia Bella… Porque ele quereria curtir contigo quando a rapariga tem mais bonita de Forks como namorada? Ok… Ela talvez seja irritante, estúpida, ignorante, parva, convencida, burra, idiota, cara-de-pau,…

Ok! OK! Parei! Eu até nem odeio a pobre da Tânia, afinal ela não tem culpa de…

AHHHH!!! MENTIRAAA!!! Eu odeio ela, sim!!! E ela tem toddddaaaa a culpa, galinha despenada, uff!!

Mas fosse como fosse, galinha com penas ou sem , ela tinha o rapaz com quem eu sonhava á noite, o dono do sorriso que faz qualquer uma desmaiar a seus pés.

Lindo, Perfeito, esperta, querido, amoroso, simpático, bonito, *gostoso*…Ups…Saiu…

Edward Cullen! 

O sorriso dele me faziam ficar sem ar e só um olhar fazia-me desmaiar. Olhos verdes, como um campo sem fim e cabelos acobreados e desarrumados, onde qualquer uma se perdia. Assim se apresentava o rapaz dos meus sonhos.

Ele é a razão do meu sorriso, dos meus sonhos e sem duvida o dono do meu coração.

Apesar de tudo, qualquer um via que ele era perdidamente apaixonado pela Galinhânia. Grrr… Que raivaaa!

E o pior de tudo é que eu sei que ele a ama mais que tudo, mas ela não esta nem ai. Sim, eles são namorados. Mas Galinhânia, mal Edward vira as costas dá logo em cima do rapaz mais próximo. Todos sabem que Tânia não esta nem ai pra ele, mas como se diz, Edward está cego de amor. Mas essa cegeira já lhe trouxe alguns problemas. Por exemplos… Alice!

E agora vocês perguntam… Alice?! Problemas? Lindo e magnifico Edward? Ham???

Ok, eu explico! Edward e Alice são irmãos. AH! Qual é?! Té têm mesmo apelido e tudo! Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen… Ok! Parei!

Bom… Prosseguindo… Edward e Alice eram os melhores amigos. Andavam sempre juntos, até que Galinhânia decidiu que ia dar em cima do Edward. Ai, o Edward já era apaixonadíssimo por ela, e largou tudo por ela. Começou a deixar Alice plantada e tudo mais… O pior é que eles acabaram discutindo e hoje, mal se falam! Tudo por causa daquela, PIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Ufff…*Inspiraexpira*

Pois é… e Tânia nunca deu o devido valor a Edward. E isso feria-me! Se ela ao menos gosta-se dele!

(N/A- Haha! Hora da musiquinha…

Música – Invisible by Taylor Swift.

Ponham a tocar, muito importante minha gente!!! =P

.com/watch?v=_8N4O295Sd8 )

**She can't see the way your eyes,  
Will light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by**

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

Ela nunca lhe deu a mínima, mas, ainda assim ele continua a ama-la e a segue-la onde seja que ela vai. E no entanto ela despreza-o. Mas seu ele ao menos soubesse… Soubesse que eu era capaz de fazer tudo por ele… A minha vida, a minha morte, o meu sorriso… Tudo isso lhe pertence… Se ele ao menos fizesse ideia!

**And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible**

Era tão mais fácil! Eu faria tudo por ele, se ele ao menos soubesse… Nós fariamos um casal lindo… Mas ele prefere que eu seja uma mera invisível… Sem cor no seu coração… Ai! Se ele ao menos percebesse! Se ele percebesse que ela não o ama realmente! Que ela não o merece! Eu adormeço a pensar nele e acordo com ele em meu pensamento…Eu só queria ser notada por ele!

**There is a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never going to see the light  
No matter what you do  
**

**  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be**

Nós podiamos ser tão felizes…Eu lhe daria meu coração e so lhe pedia a sua atenção! Eu só lhe queria poder mostrar que eu o faria muito mais feliz que a Galinhânia sem penas nem coração!!! Mas pelos vistos, ele não vê ou não quer ver!

**There is a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never going to see the light  
No matter what you do**

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

**Like shadows in the faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize**

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Se ela ao menos o amasse ou lhe desse o devido valor… Uf! *Suspirodederrota*

**Oh, yeah**

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

**(N/A: Fim da música… Letra retirada do site: ****.**** )**

**N/A:**

Link da música e da letra/tradução no meu profile! **

Que acharam gente??? Continuo?

Por favor… Me ajudem, pois já me disseram que a fic estava horrível!

Devo delectar ela??? Ajudem-me! Por favor!

Se não gostarem, por favor me digam! Eu não me chateio! Prometo! *carinhadeanjo* Mas por favor me digam que acharam!

Serio, mais que nunca preciso da opinião de vcs!

Bjos, Clahh!


	2. In the same room as Edward Cullen?

_**Bella Pov**_

Mais um dia... Mais uma semana... Mais um mes...

O tempo voava a troco de nada e quando menos esperava já estavamos no último dia de aulas.

A festança na escola era visivel e os ultimos preparativos para o baile estavam a ser tratados.

Todos andavam extremamente contentes e felizes com o fim do ano, inclusive os meus melhores amigos, principalmente Alice e Rosalie.

Sapatos para um lado, roupas para o outro. Sem esquecer de colocar a maquilhagem e os acessorios na imensa lista de prioridades de Alice e Rose. Compras eram sem dúvida o esporte favorito daquelas duas alminhas.

Todos estavam felizes com o fim do ano, menos eu. Fim o ano...Significa sem escola, Sem escola significa sem Edward!

Ok! Ok! Estou a dramatizar. Ele é irmão de Alice e mora na mesma casa que ela, e eu, nas férias, vou quase todos os dias na casa da Alice.

Mas não é a mesma coisa.

Já não posso contar os minutos para que o maldito "TRIIMMMM" se lembre que tem que tocar, já não posso ficar "consentrada" a olhar para ele a meio do corredor, já não posso ignorar o Sr. Macgowan enquanto penso em como eu e Edward seriamos perfeitos um para o outro e enterter-me a meio de fantasias.

Todas as minhas fantasias eram inuteis. Irreais. Mas faziam-me sonhar. Faziam-me chegar a um mundo de sonhos desconhecido por muita gente. Bastante dificil de alcançar. Apesar de ser irreal, eu era feliz. Eu era feliz simplesmente sonhando. Era uma sonhadora nata que só assim sabia ser feliz. Escondendo a realidade com o meu mundo. Meus sonhos. Meus desejos. Apesar de saber que nunca se tornariam realidade **(N/A: Nunca digam nunca!) **

Deitada sobre minha cama e a meio de pensamentos, ouvi minha porta sendo aberta.

-Bella. Eu gostava de falar com você...Posso? – Perguntou ao sentar-se na minha cama.

Ajeitei-me e fiquei sentada ao lado de minha mãe.

Com um sorriso materno na face, Renée me perguntou:

-Querida...Hum...

-Diga mãe!

-Querida, voce gostava de fazer uma viagem?Digo... Você, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jazz, e Edward . – Congelei ao ouvir o nome de Edward. Fazer uma viagem com Edward? Se eu queria? Não!!! MENTIRAAA!!! Queria sim! E muito!

-Claro mãe... Mas porque e para onde?

-Bem..- Ela disse reluzente. Parecia que ela estava a escolher muito bem as palavras que ia dizer. Porque? Não sei! Tentem adivinhar sozinhos, ora essa! Eu e a Clahh não conseguimos saber tudo, né?! Duh! *Momentoparvooff* **(N/A: Bella, não seja mal educada!)** Ei! Ei! Foi voce que escreveu, eu limitei-me a contar para os leitores!(**N/A: Cheeegaaa Bella!!! )** Ok! Parei!

-Sim, mãe...-Incentivei.

-Bem, seu pai vai fazer uma viagem de negocios,com os Cullen e os Halle. Mas, Esme disse que nunca tinha ido á Grecia, onde será a viagem de negocios, e que gostava muito de a visitar. Eu e Elisabeth concordamos que também nós gostavamos de visitar a grécia e decidimos nos juntar para irmos de viagem com nossos maridos. Mas, para não ser injusto – e para termos a certeza que nossas casas estão inteiras quando chegar-mos – decidimos comprarmos-vos também uma viagem. Nós vamos a grecia, mas no entanto a viagem para vocês sera a Londres. O que achas? Eu já falei como Emm e ele pareceu adorar a idea!

-Claro mãe! A ideia é optima! Vou adorar sair do país e conhecer um país novo! – Haha! Piada de ultima hora! Eu lá queria saber de Londres! EDWARD ia fazer uma viagem comigo! EDWARD ia fazer uma viagem comigo! Lalalalala!** Engulam essa!

- A viagem terá será de um mes e voces partiram daqui a uma semana, visto que a escola acaba depois de amanha.

-Ok! Me parece perfeito! Muito obrigado mamãe! –Disse lhe dando um abraço.

-Bells...Hum...Só tem um pequeno problema....-Disse a minha mãe mordendo o lábio. NADA BOM! Minha mãe SÓ mordia o lábio quando estava nervosa, tal como eu.

-Sim mãe...-Disse a medo...

-Hum... Voce sabe que Rosalie e Emmett são namorados, certo?!

-Sim, claro! Não há como não saber! - Que pergunta mais estranha.

-Bem... Alice e Jazz também, não é?!

-Sim...

-Bem...Emmett me fez prometer que ficaria num quarto com Rose... E Alice fez biquinho até a deixarem ficar num quarto com Jazz... Bem.. Voce conhece Alice.

-Sim... Eu conheço! E tal como voces, também tenho medo dela!!!

-Então... Meu bem... Nós só alugamos 2 quartos de hotel, mas depois das exigencias fomos até á vendedora de viagens tentar alugar mais dois quartos... Um para você outro para Edward.- Eu não me importava NADA de ficar com Edward! Por isso... Podiam até ter pedido só um quarto e talz...Aushaushaushauahaush *Gargalhadadomal*

Só acenei com a cabeça e minha mãe continuou.

-Pois bem, o hotel já estava cheio e só havia um quarto disponivel. Voce terá que dividir seu quarto com Edward. –O meu queixo caiu. Meu coração começou a bater e meus dedos começaram a tremer. Eu ia ficar num quarto de hotel com Edward?

Pára tudo!!!!

Eu... Num quarto de hotel, com Edward Cullen??!! Sozinhos?! Durante um mes??? !!!

Ok!!! Parei!^.^

-Hum...-Tentei manter a minha expressão séria...-Edward já sabe?

-Claro... Ele não se importou. Ele sabe que voce não é uma garota vulgar. –Aushaushauhs! Isso é o que ele pensa! Com ele, até leoa eu me posso tornar! Hahaha! *Risadinhadomal* -Então...Voce se importa?-Disse ainda mordendo o lábio.

-Não mãe. Por esta tudo um garoto legal. É sem problemas!

-Que bom que voce não se importa. Estava com algum receio...

-Sem problema! – Disse lhe piscando o olho!

A minha mãe me deu um beijo na buchecha e saiu com um sorriso na cara.

Mal ela fechou a porta, eu comecei pulando e batendo palmas que nem Alice! Era bom demais para ser verdade!

Eu... Num quarto de hotel, com Edward Cullen??!! Sozinhos?! Durante um mes??? !!!

Ok!!! Parei!^.^

"**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do…"**

Olhei para os lados, tentando descobrir de onde a música vinha. Em cima da mesa vi meu celular, vibrando e acendendo e desligando luzinhas. Meu celular estava tocando.

-Hey!

-BELLLAAA!!! – Só podia ser uma pessoa...

-Sim, Alice?!

-Já soubes-te?!Vamos a Londre...Vamos a Londres!!! Yay!!!- Gritava ela!

-ALICE! Eu não quero ficar surda tão nova, ok?!

-Ok! Vem para minha casa! Rápido! Temos que combinar imensas coisas! Afinal, partimos daqui a uma semana e temos que ter tudo pronto, eu vou já ligar a Rose,para ela vir ca ter e escolhermos...-Começou a tagarelar. Afastei o celular do meu ouvido e quando deduzi que ela já tivesse acabado de falar voltei a encosta-lo. Doce erro.

A pequena tagarela ainda falava.

- ...Nos temos que ver as roupas... Temos de ir ao shopping! É isso! Uff! Desde antes de ontem que eu não vou ao shoping! Háaa! E sem esquecer da depilaçã!!! Em Londres vai ser tudo tão pefeito! Eu num quarto com jazz...Ai!! E vamos ver o Big-Ben e até podemos ir aos museu Madame Taussaund!!! –Voltei a afastar o celular.

Acreditem, ou não Alice ficou a tagarelar durante mais meia-hora!!! Quando a pequena achou que já tinha dito tudo mandou-me arrumar e ir ter com ela. Obvio que me ia arrumar. Não podia correr o risco de Edward me ver de qualquer maneira, não é mesmo?!

Vesti uma regata preta, com uma calça de ganga com rasgoes nos joelhos. Umas botas de salto alto pretas e um colar para completar. Sem esquecer das duas pulseiras. Nada de muito extravagante.

Nunca gostara muito de moda. Nem mesmo quando era pequena. Mas os gostos de Alice e Rosalie foram influenciando os meus e acabei me vestindo sempre muito bem.

Não que liga-se muito para a imagem. Muito raramente o fazia, mas no entanto gostava de andar sempre apresentavel.

**(N/A: Roupas no meu perfil. Esqueçam a Miley. Imaginem a Kristen!)**

Desci para a garagem e peguei meu carro.

Dirigi até a casa dos Cullen e estacionei. Sai do carro e bati na porta da casa de Alice. 

Ding-Dong! **(N/A: tentativa frustrada de tentar imitar uma campainha...- -') **

A porta abriu e mostrou uma forma masculina. Era Edward!!!

-Oi Bella! Alice está no quarto. Entra!

Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Morri e fui para o céu! Ele sabia o meu nomeeee! AHHH!

Bem.. também... Se não soubesse o meu nome é que era estranho, visto que sou uma das melhores amigas da irmã dele e que vamos passar um mes no mesmo quarto.

-Olá Edward! – Disse e sorri! Doce erro!

Ao sorrir, Edward soriu-me de volta. Ok! Acho que fiquei sem ar! Os meus pulmões não contribuiram... Não conseguia fazer nada sem ser olhar aquele sorriso. Quem percisa de ar quando pode olhar a perfeição?! Pois bem, eu percisava!

Sem sentir mais nada, perdi os sentidos! Nota: Temos que respirar para viver!!! Por muito que seja chato é necessário!

Não senti mais nada. Um escuro envolveu-me e horas pareceram segundos.

Quando retomei meus sentidos, senti vários olhos postos em mim.

Omg! Eu tinha desmaiado a olhar para o sorriso de Edward! Eu era a pior!

-Bella?! Bella? Acorda por favor?- Era uma voz masculina, que logo identifiquei sendo de Edward.

-Hum...-Gemi e abri os olhos. Edward, Alice, Jazz e Rose estavam á minha volta. Engoli a seco. Como explicar que tinha desmaiado a olhar o sorriso de Edward?! Iria ser dificil!

-Bella? Estás bem?

-Hum...Sim...Acho que sim..- Disse piscando os olhos. Só me doia um pouco a cabeça por causa da falta de ar anterior. – Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?

-Três horas!- Disse Alice olhando o relógio. – Estavamos prestes a chamar Carlisle.

-Bom... Não é necessário. Está tudo bem!

-Tens a certeza?! –Para minha surpresa fora Edward que perguntara. A sua expressão parecia preocupada.

-Sim...Está tudo bem. Desculpem, mas eu tenho que voltar para casa, ou Charlie e Renée vão ficar preocupados.- Disse levantando-me rapidemente. Outro erro.

Por causa do desmaio eu ainda estava fraca. Então, com a rapidez, tive um tontura, que me fez cair sentada no sofá onde acordei deitada.

-Cuidado! – disse Alice. – Ainda estás fraca. Tiveste três horas sem qualquer actividade fisica. Tens que te levantar devagar.

-Ok! – Disse e levantei-me vagarosamente. Sem nenhuma tontura mais, cheguei á porta, seguida por Alice.

-Bem, anda! Eu levo-te a casa.

-Porque? Eu trouxe carro! – Perguntei confusa.

-Achas que estás em disposição de conduzir? Claro que não! Anda!

Disse e levou-me a casa conduzindo meu carro.

Depois deste incidente, eu e Edward pouco falamos. As vezes trocava-mos um bom dia ou "A Alice está no quarto".

O tempo foi passando e logo era o baile de finalistas. Eu não iria. Ou tencionava não ir.

Não tinha par nem roupa. E nunca gostara de grandes multidões. Sempre fora muitooo desastrada. Os meus tombos eram sempre motivo de brincadeira. Principalmente para meu irmão. Emmett adorava brincar com meus tombos. Eu sempre fechava a cara e dizia que não tinha culpa de ter dois pés esquerdos!

A cantina estava cheia. Era hora do almoço e estavamos todos reunidos. Era o ultimo dia de aulas. O baile seria hoje á noite.

-Bella... Com quem vais ao baile? –Perguntou Alice enquanto dava uma dentada á sandes que estava comendo.

-Eu não vou. –Disse normalmente, bebendo um pouco sumo.

-O QUE? – Gritaram Alice e Rosalie em conjunto. Alic até se engasgou com a comida e tudo.

-Que foi? Eu vou...e?!

-Vais sim!!!

-Não, não vou! Não tenho roupa, não tenho par e não quero cair no meio da multidão.

-Bella! Par... tens nós quatro... Roupa... Já tenho o teu vestido comprado á mais de uma semana e quanto ao tombo... Bom... Quanto a esse não posso fazer nada. Voce é desastrada por natureza!

-hahaha! Que piada!

-Por acaso é verdade Bells! Desde que moravamos em Phoenix que tu és desastrada!- Disse meu irmão rindo!

Sim... É verdade! Eu era realmente desastrada por natureza e também é verdade que eu não sou de Forks. Tanto eu como Emmett nascemos em Phoenix e vivemos lá até aos nossos 14 anos. Estamos em Forks á 4 anos. Foi muito dificil para nos deixar-mos Phoenix. Mas tudo se ajeitou e agora tenho melhores amigos do que tinha em Phoenix.

Obvio que sinto falta do And (Andrew) , da All (Allison) e do Dé (Dereck) mas podia viver sem eles.

De mes a mes, All mandava-me um email a contar tudo o que se tinha passado em phoenix e eu contava sobre meu mes também. Apesar da distancia nós davamos-nos muito bem.

**(N/A: Fotos de All, Dé e And no meu perfil)**

Tinha muitas saudades deles. E eles prometeram que me iriam visitar. Eu acreditava. Mas não espero que eles venham tão cedo assim...hihi!

-Ah! Gente! Eu não quero ir!!! –Dizia suplicando para Alice

-Voce vai Bella! Eu comprei seu vestido com tanto carinho! –

-Oh Alice! –Disse com cara de sofrimento.

-Va-la! –Disse fazendo biquinho. Os olhos estavam-s inundando de lágrimas. Logo ela ia chorar.

-Alice! Não Alice!!! – Disse e ela começou a chorar. OMG! – Ok!...Eu vou. – Suspirei derrotada.

-Ah! Ainda bem... É que eu não queria borrar muito a minha maquilhagem...-Disse dando um sorriso. Eu limitei-me a abrir a boca com um "O" de Horror. Como é que ela era capaz?

:O

No final do dia fui para casa da Alice e ela me mostrou as roupas que me estavam destinadas a usar no baile. Eu limitei-me a abrir a boca com um "O" de Horror! Esta garota aterrorizava-me mesmo.

-Não, não Alice! Nem morta! Não mesmo!! Isso é um bocado de pano...nem pode ser chamado de vestido! E curto demais!

-E?! Voce até tem a depilação feita e tudo! Tem umas pernas optimas, porque não as mostrar?! Aposto que vão babar!

-Não Alice! Por favor!

-Por favor nada! Vá.. Te veste para eu poder te maquilhar e pentear. Daqui a pouco Rose está ai também.

-Mas Alice, eu NÃO vou vestir esse vestido!

-Voce vai sim! – Disse com cara de dar medo..MuitOOO medo!

-Ok! Eu vou! – Suspirei derrotada.

Impressão minha ou era segunda vez hoje?

Como estava á espera, meu vestido não cobriu mais de metade de minhas pernas. Sapatos de salto alto! Os sapatos eram bonitos, mas eram uma arma fatal! Eu ainda tentei reclamar, mas como já devem ter percebido, nunca consigo ganhar! Meu vestido era preto e extremamente curto. Meus sapatos também eram pretos.

Rose acabou por chegar e também se foi vestir.

O vestido dela era tão curto como o meu. Vermelho sangue a combinar com os sapatos.

O vestido de Alice era um pouco mais comprido. Azul turquesa com uma fita castanha. Os seus sapatos eram também castanhos.

**(N/A: Fotos dos vestidos e sapatos no meu profile. Deem uma olhadela! ; ) )**

Quando finalmente estavamos vestidas, penteadas e maquilhadas, decidimos descer.

Não estava á espera que Edward ainda estivesse em casa. Mas ele estava.

Quando nos viu deu um sorriso. Olhou-nos ás três e sorriu. Um sorriso perfeito que iluminava meus dias.

-Estão muito bonitas! Parabéns!

-Obrigada! –Disse Alice e puxou a minha mão e a de Rose.

Seguimos em direcção ao carro e partimos para o baile....

_**N/A:**_ Genteeee!!!

OBRIGADAAAA!**

Obrigada pela força! Desculpem pelo atrazo... Se tiver erros de portugues, por favor não me matem! ^^

Como não tenho beta, por vezes algo me escapa...

**Respostas a comentários:**

l. – A Demi Lovato participou no Barney quando era mais nova, tal como Selena Gomez e eu achei engraçado colocar isso aqui! Obrigado pelo apoio! Beijão!!!

Leeh – O que vou fazer com a galinhânia?! Hum... Espera para ver!!! Se tudo correr como eu penso... A galinhania vai ter o que merece! Aushaushaushaush *Risadinhadomal* Obrigado! Bjinhos!^^

Julliah – Obrigadão!!! Ainda bem que voce gostou! Seu apoio foi indescritivel! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Oieee! Gente! Não…Não é mais um capitulo, mas sim um pedido de Ajudaaaa!

Amores do meu Core grande e Lindo….Vc sabem que eu tenho uma One Shot, né?! A "Sem Edward…." Pois é…Ela foi nomeada para melhor One Shot seguindo o livro sem Lemon! GENTE TOU SALTANDO AQUIIII!

Ajuda esta pobre Autora e VOTAMMMM???? Gente…Link no meu Profileeee! AUAUAUAUA Não custa nada e eu ficarei IMENSAMENTE FELIZZ! =D

Obrigada…Estou contando com vcs! =D

Beijinhos ;*


End file.
